Super Form
The ability to transform into an enhanced state of being where one's innate powers are drastically improved and new abilities are acquired. Variation of Evolution. Also Called *Super Evolution/Mode/Transformation/State Capabilities User can transform into a state in which their powers are increased. Super forms deliver a wide variety of enhancements as well as new abilities. Super forms are mostly gained when one makes contact with supernatural forces. In some cases, one can acquire the Evolution ability to gain a Hyper Form, a superior version of this power. Applications *Advanced Powers *Self-Power Augmentation **Support Enhancements *Supernatural Condition Variations *Chaotic Form *Dark Form *Digital Form *Emotional Form *Energy Manipulation (Most cases) **Energy Attacks ***Energy Beam Emission ***Energy Bolt Projection ***Energy Shield Creation *Fusion Mode *Genetic Form *Gestalt Form *Hyper Form *Legendary Form *Light Form *Madness Form *Mimicry Form *Mode Switching **Defense Mode **God Mode **Speed Mode *Multiple Forms *Negative Form *Non-Corporeal Form *Powered Form * Prime Form *Safe Mode *Sealed Form *Spring Form *Spherical Form *Taur Form *True Form Associations *Digital Evolution *Evolution *Form Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Transformation *Transformation Advancement *Transformation Energy Manipulation Limitations *Transformations are mostly a blank slate for one's mind to take control of. So it is possible the body may be immobile if the body and mind aren't in sync. *Transformations are highly vulnerable when dealt with the corruption. *Time of use could be limited. *May require an object of power. Known Users See Also: Super Mode. Known Items *Chaos Emeralds/Super Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and Master Emerald (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Super Mushroom (Mario series) *Power Stones (Power Stone series) *Gundams equipped with Trans-Am (Mobile Suit Gundam 00) *Ignite Module (Symphogear) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Eclipse Hulk.jpg|Whenever Eclipse (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) assumes his Monster Form, he gains an increase in strength and durability. Carol Danvers Binary.jpg|Carol Danvers (Marvel Comics) using her Binary form. Mane_Six_Rainbow_Power.png|The Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Super-mega-man 1.png|Mega Man (Sonic and Mega Man: Worlds Collide) assumes the form of Super Armor Mega Man by first assuming the Super Adaptor form and then using the Chaos Emeralds. Ultimate Leonardo (2).jpg|Ultimate Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare) Ultimate Donatello (2).jpg|Ultimate Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare) Ultimate Raphael (2).jpg|Ultimate Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare) Ultimate Michelangelo (2).jpg|Ultimate Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare) TMNT 2012 Super Shredder.jpg|After using Super Mutagen to regain his strength, Oroku Saki/Shredder (Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles 2012) mutated into a monster of muscles and blades, becoming the Super Shredder. Enchantix.jpg|The Winx (Winx Club) Enchantix form, the complete fairy form. Anime/Manga Sōō Zabimaru.png|Renji Abarai's (Bleach) Bankai, "Sōō Zabimaru". Rukia Kuchiki - Hakka no Togame.png|Rukia Kuchiki's (Bleach) Bankai, "Hakka no Togame". True Tensa Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) Bankai, "Tensa Zangetsu", while in his Hollowfied form. Ep 285 Kensei Bankai.jpg|Kensei Muguruma's (Bleach) Bankai, "Tekken Tachikaze". As Nodt - Tatarforas.png|Äs Nödt's (Bleach) Vollständig, "Tatarforas". Quilge Opie - Biskiel.png|Quilge Opie's (Bleach) Vollständig, "Biskiel". Jilliel.png|Lille Barro's (Bleach) Vollständig, "Jilliel". PePe's Gudoero.png|PePe Waccabrada's (Bleach) Vollständig, "Gudoero". Hassein.png|Askin Nakk Le Vaar's (Bleach) Vollständig, "Hassein". Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) Super Saiyan Goku.png|When Saiyans such as Goku (Dragon Ball series) are pushed passed their limits, they able enter various forms of Super Saiyan transformations that increase their power to extraordinary levels. Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan.png|Vegeta and Trunks (Dragon Ball series) are the first to achieve the Ascended Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan transformations respectively. These two form are branches from the original Super Saiyan form rather than actual transformations due to only increasing power. Golden Frieza full.png|After training intensely for four months, Frieza (Dragon Ball series) attained his "Golden Form". Full Power Bojack.jpg|Bojack (Dragon Ball series) is one of the Race of Hera that is able to concentrate his energy in order access a more powerful form. Super Hatchiyack.png|Super Hatchiyack (Dragon Ball series) is one of the form Hatchiyak achieves when fighting the Saiyans. Super Mira.jpg|Mira (Dragon Ball Heroes) is able to access his own Super Saiyan form, Super Mira. Super Saiyan Rosé Black.jpg|With the power of a Saiyan at his command, Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) can mix his own godly ki with the Super Saiyan transformation to assume of the form of Super Saiyan Rosé. Naruto Nine Tailed Chakra Mode.jpg|Naruto's (Naruto) Nine Tailed Chakra Mode. Tenseigan_Chakra_Mode.png|Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) in the Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Meteoric Burst.jpeg|Boros (One-Punch Man) in his Meteoric Burst form. super-sailor moon.jpg|Sailor Moon (Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon); transformed into Super Sailor Moon Cosmo - Sonic X.jpg|When her amulet shattered, Cosmo (Sonic X) was able assume a transformation that allowed her aid Sonic and Shadow in their battle against Dark Oak. Super Shilouette.jpg|Super Shilouette (Heartcatch Precure) Cures Upgraded.jpg|The power of the Miracle Jewel (Precure All Stars DX3) allows all the Precure's to upgrade into their supposed mega forms. Precure butterfly.jpg|Yes! Precure 5 upgraded forms Shining Dream.gif|Shining Dream (Yes! Precure 5 GOGO movie) Crescendo Melody.jpg|Cure Melody's (Suite Precure) Crescendo form via the Crescendo Tune Crescendo Cure Rhythm.jpg|Cure Rhythm's (Suite Precure) Crescendo Form via the Crescendo Tune Beat_img03.jpg|Cure Beat (Suite Precure) Crescendo Form via the Crescendo Tune Crescendo Cure Muse.jpg|Cure Muse (Suite Precure) Crescendo Form via the Crescendo Tune Ultra Cure Happy.png|Ultra Cure Happy (Smile Precure Movie) Princess_cures.jpg|Princess Cures (Smile Precure) Ultra Cures.jpg|Ultra Cures (Smile Precure) Cure Black Phoenix.jpg|Cure Black (Precure Max Heart) Phoenix Form Cure White Phoenix.jpg|Cure White (Precure Max Heart) Phoenix Form Princess Luminous.jpg|Shiny Luminous (Precure Max Heart) Phoenix Form Golden Cures.jpg|Precure's (Precure Max Heart movie) Golden forms Angel Cure Passion.png|Angel Cure Passion (Fresh Precure) Angel Goddess Peach.png|Angel Cure Peach Angel Cure Pine.png|Angel Cure Pine (Fresh Precure) Angel Berry.jpg|Angel Cure Berry (Fresh Precure) Cure Heart - Engaged Mode.png|Cure Heart (Doki Doki Precure movie) Engaged Mode Cure Heart Patheon Mode.jpg|Cure Heart (Doki Doki Precure) Patheon Mode Angel Precure.jpg|Cure Angels (Doki Doki Precure) 336px-Awakened_Kakine.jpg|Kakine Teitoku (Toaru Majutsu no Index) Kazuma Shell Bullet Ultimate.png|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) increased the power of his Shell Bullet after tearing the backbone of the Crystal Alter and absorbing it. Yaya Super Form.jpg|In her powerful form; Razing Moon Reflection, Yaya (Unbreakable Machine-Doll)'s speed and strength increases drastically. Boros' Meteoric Burst.gif|Boros' (One-Punch Man) Meteoric Burst uses his latent energy to boost his body to speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body and even shortening his lifespan. Video Games Dante DMC4.png|Super Dante (Devil May Cry) is able to use his Devil Trigger for an unlimited amount of time with (in some cases) a regenerative healing factor. Nero DMC4.png|Much like Dante, Super Nero (Devil May Cry series) possesses unlimited Devil Trigger. Rage of the gods.png|Kratos (God of War) through the Rage of the Gods can drastically increase his powers at the appropriate time to defeat his opponents. Sora Valor Form.png|Sora's (Kingdom Hearts) Drive Forms give him varying enhancements to his physical strength and/or magical aptitude. Small Mario and Super Mario.png|In most of his games, Mario (Mario series) takes the form of Small Mario, but when he eats a Super Mushroom, he becomes Super Mario. SuperKaos.jpg|Kaos (Skylanders) in his super form. Super_shadow_final.png|Super Shadow (Sonic The Hedgehog), much like Sonic, is able to induce a transformation by absorbing the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Super_silver_final.png|Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog), much like most characters of the series, is able to access a super transformation whenever he harnesses the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic Rush Burning Blaze.gif|Blaze the Cat (Sonic The Hedgehog) is able to use the power of the Sol Emeralds in order to transform into her super form, Burning Blaze. Knucklessupershield.png|Super Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a form Knuckles achieves when he harnesses the power of Chaos Emeralds. Tailssupershield.png|Super Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) is a transformation Tails achieves when he harnesses the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Perfect Chaos.jpg|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) is to assume the destructive form of Perfect Chaos when harnesses the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Kraken2.png|The Kraken (Splatoon) augments the abilities of an Inkling's squid form and grants it new ones. Ganon dorf.PNG|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) takes on the form of Ganon through the Triforce of Power. FalconPowerChange.png|Whenever Edward Falcon (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Red Whirlwind, gaining flight and powerful missile-based weaponry. RougePowerChange.png|Whenever Rouge (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, she is able access a Power Change to transform into the Scorching Beauty, gifted with powerful pyrokinetic abilities. WangTang Power Stone Fusion.png|Whenever Wang Tang (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Agile Dragon, able to fight with incredible power and project energy blasts. RyomaPowerChange.png|Whever Ryoma (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Master Swordsman, possesing incredible swordsmanship and electrical powers. AyamePowerChange.png|Whenever Ayame ( Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, she is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Cherry Blossom Dancer, able to move with alarming speed and agility, and fire off and onslaught of shuriken. GunrockPowerChange.png|Whenever Gunrock (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stone, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Heavy Tank, possessing massive strength and is able to roll over his enemies. JackPowerChange.png|Whenever Jack (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Mad Clown, possessing multiple blades on his body and is able to use them with deadly proficiency. GaludaPowerChange.png|Whenever Galuda (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Proud Eagle, gainning the ability to create wings and arrows of pure energy. KrakenPowerChange.png|Whenever Kraken (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stones, he is able to access a Power Change to transform into the Ghost Pirate, gaining with the ability to summon ghosts. ValgasPowerChange.png|Whenever Valgas (Power Stone series) collects three Power Stone, he is able to access a Power Change to into transform into a powerful demonic brute with the ability to manipulate Power Stone Energy. Blaziken Mega Evolution.png|Blaziken (Pokémon) is one of several Pokémon that can take on a stronger form through Mega Evolution. Television/Movies megaforce11-1008.jpg|The Mega Rangers (Power Rangers Megaforce) in their Ultra Mode. Troy Burrows - Super Mega Mode.gif|Troy Burrows/Super Megaforce Red (Power Rangers Super Megaforce) morphing into his Super Mega Mode. All Kamen Rider Final Forms.jpg|All of the Kamen Riders With their final forms. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Forms Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries